


Jenny's Adventures 1 : Le vaisseau de l'angoisse

by Missfantasy



Series: Jenny's adenventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfantasy/pseuds/Missfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'arrivée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse dans la vie du Docteur va lui changer la vie et celle de ses amis. Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle et comment le connait-elle si bien ? Le Docteur la rencontre pour la toute première fois, la question est, sera-t-elle la dernière?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rencontres et retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Jenny's Adventures 1 : The ghost ship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991111) by [Missfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfantasy/pseuds/Missfantasy)



> Jenny Smith est une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, qui saura capter les cœurs du Docteur et ceux de ses amis.
> 
> Les personnages de Doctor Who et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'attends bien évidement aucune rémunération pour ces lignes qui vont défiler devant vos yeux.
> 
> La fiction prend place à la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Doctor Who, en ce qui concerne la time line de notre cher Docteur. Mais il est préférable d'avoir vu la série jusqu'à la saison 4.

Années 2020, aux USA. La stupeur submergea les urgences d’un hôpital « dernière génération », à proximité de New York. Une jeune fille venait d'être admise. Elle avait été retrouvée inconsciente juste à côté de la porte principale. Personne n’avait vu qui l’avait déposé là, personne ne savait comment elle avait pu arriver là. A présent, des médecins et une infirmière s’occupaient de la patiente blessée à l’épaule. Elle était allongée, sur le brancard, le côté gauche de son T-shirt en sang. Au cœur de cette agitation, un nouveau médecin, une femme chirurgien du nom Kelly entra dans la pièce. Autant appréciée que redoutée, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Son entrée toujours aussi remarquable fit sursauter la nouvelle infirmière:  
« Bon, qu’est-ce qu’on a ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin montrant son incroyable plaisir à faire partie des agents médicaux du XXIe siècle. »  
« Une jeune femme, la vingtaine, blessée par balle à l’épaule gauche. Elle est inconsciente depuis son arrivée, mais elle est stable à présent » expliqua un des médecins.  
Alors que le docteur Kelly s’approchait de la patiente, pour voir par elle-même ce qu’elle appelait « l’ampleur des dégâts », le médecin continuait :  
« On ne sait pas qui elle est ! Elle n’avait pas de papiers sur elle, seulement ces quelques objets et ce bijou. Nous les avons mis dans un sac, comme d’habitude. »  
« Bien, on la monte le plus vite possible au bloc », annonça le docteur Kelly en prenant le sac renfermant les affaires de la patiente et le posant aux pieds de celle-ci.  
Tandis que la femme faisait demi- tour en tirant le brancard, les autres médecins le poussaient en direction de l’ascenseur. Rapidement, la porte s’ouvrit et le chirurgien entra, suivit de l’infirmière. Mais alors que la porte était en train de se refermer, le docteur Kelly ouvrit une bouche étonnée, venant de se remémorer quelques chose d’inhabituel  
« Mais, au fait, pourquoi n’était-elle pas sous monitoring ? »  
Or, la porte se refermait déjà sur les trois femmes de l’ascenseur, sans que le docteur Kelly ait pu avoir de réponse. Elle se retourna alors vers l’infirmière, le regard interrogateur, lors qu’au même moment, la jeune patiente commença à reprendre connaissance.  
« Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien ! Vous savez où vous êtes ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? » murmura le docteur Kelly  
« Jenny… Jenny Smith…heu, je suis… à l’hôpital, pourquoi ? Et le Docteur, où est le Docteur ? »  
Jenny commença à s’agiter alors que l’ascenseur ouvrait ses portes.  
« Doucement, calmez-vous! Nous sommes tous docteurs ici ! »  
« Non, non, vous n’êtes pas le Docteur ! »  
Suite à ces mots, Jenny perdit à nouveau conscience.  
« Bon, allez, on se dépêche … Mais, au fait, vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi n’était-elle pas sous monitoring ?… »  
Le visage de l’infirmière se mit à rougir et dans un bredouillement assez incompréhensible, tandis qu’elles étaient en train de passer les portes du bloc opératoire, elle annonça au docteur Kelly :  
« Il refusait… de fonctionner…, enfin, il indiquait des informations incohérentes… »  
«  De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Soyez donc plus précise ! »  
«  He bien, heu, comment dire, il semblerait… heu … et bien, c’était comme s’il indiquait, comme si, comme si, elle avait eu deux, non…non… je sais que c’est impossible… »  
« Deux quoi ? demanda doucement le docteur Kelly à l’infirmière, comme si elle ne voulait pas l’effrayer. »  
« He bien c’était comme si elle avait eu deux cœurs ! »  
*****  
Très très loin de là, Rose et Le Docteur discutaient tout en retournant vers le TARDIS à deux pas de New New York quatorzième du nom. Ils venaient juste de quitter Face de Boe, qui venait d’annoncer au Docteur une chose extrêmement importante.  
« Docteur, que vous a dit Face de Boe à l’instant ! »  
« Eh bien, je dois l’avouer, ce que notre cher ami m’a annoncé est une énigme. Mais j’espère bien pouvoir la résoudre assez rapidement ! »  
« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »  
S'arrêtant pour regarder un fois de plus la splendeur des lueurs du couchant sur la ville survolée par d’incroyables appareils:  
« Voici ce que Face de Boe m’a dit, mot pour mot : « Vous allez bientôt la rencontrer !» »  
« Mais qui allons-nous bientôt rencontrer ? »  
« Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, c’est amusant non ? demanda-t-il à Rose avec son sourire innocent et involontairement charmeur. »  
Comme ils arrivaient à deux pas du TARDIS, le Docteur ouvrit la porte de la boite bleue, laissa entrer Rose, s’installa aux commandes du vaisseau et, laissant ses mains en stand-by au-dessus de la console :  
« Alors, Rose, où désirez-vous aller à présent ? Un petit tour au XIX siècle, où alors une visite de la nébuleuse 42, les couleurs sont tout simplement magnifiques, assis sur la plage de la petite planète Mergana… »  
Le Docteur n’eut pas la possibilité de continuer cette liste aux propositions plus savoureuses les unes que les autres. Tout à coup, le TARDIS se mit à ronronner alors que personne n’avait encore touché aux commandes. Les regards du Docteur et de Rose se croisèrent. Les sourcils froncés, le Docteur regarda avec surprise et, il faut bien le dire, inquiétude, sa chère boite bleue prendre son envol et s’engouffrer dans un vortex temporel sans avoir la possibilité de contrôler les choses.  
Après de longues minutes où les passagers furent chamboulés dans le TARDIS, volant dans tous les sens à l’intérieur de la cabine, le vaisseau se stabilisa et se posa en douceur. En deux temps trois mouvements, le Docteur se retrouva sur ses pieds tandis que Rose tentait laborieusement de se remettre debout.  
« Je vais être couverte de bleus, ça c’est sur… »  
Le Docteur l’aida à se relever puis s’approcha des portes en bois de sa très chère boite bleue. La main tendue en direction de la porte, le Docteur se tourna vers Rose :  
« Bon, allons-y… Voyons ce qui se présente de l’autre… »  
Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, la porte s’ouvrait d’elle-même. Dans l’encadrement se détacha alors la silhouette d’une jeune fille, en blouse d’hôpital, le bras gauche en écharpe. Elle avança d’un pas, son visage à présent dans la lumière laissa apparaître les traits d’une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette, jeune femme qui n’est autre que Jenny Smith. Elle se jeta au cou du Docteur :  
« Oh Docteur, je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
Jenny s’écarta des bras du Docteur, puis, dans un regard empreint de tristesse, elle lui envoya une gifle impressionnante.  
« Quoi ? » s’interrogea le Docteur.  
« C’est pour m’avoir laissé ici. Toute seule, sans nouvelle de toi… Ni des autres… J’étais perdue sans toi Docteur… » Lui expliqua-t-elle avec la moue d’une enfant qu’on a laissé seule dans un supermarché.  
Puis elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras, le serrant comme elle ne l’avait jamais fait avec pourtant un seul bras valide.  
« Mais…Mais, je ne comprends pas, qui êtes-vous ? »  
« Oh, Doc, on n’a pas le temps…Il faut que nous partions immédiatement, ils arrivent… »  
« Quoi, mais qui arrive ? »  
Au bout du couloir, le visage du docteur Kelly apparut à l’angle d’un couloir.  
« Ils sont dans l’hôpital, ils ne vont pas tarder… »  
Alors, le médecin rejoignit sa patiente devant le TARDIS, le sac en papier contenant les affaires de Jenny dans une main, les yeux écarquillés devant cette improbable apparition. Rarement prise au dépourvue, elle se trouva pourtant sans voix devant cette boite bleue anglaise. Jenny lui avait demandé de revenir auprès d’elle lorsqu’ils seraient arrivés, mais elle ne s’attendait à découvrir cette étrange chose en plein milieu d’un des couloirs de son hôpital.  
Mais déjà, des pas lourds s’approchaient et l’heure des retrouvailles (enfin pas pour tout le monde) devait être écourtée.  
« Docteur, il nous faut absolument partir, tout de suite… Ils veulent me prendre et je sais que jamais tu ne les laisserais faire… »  
Au bout du couloir, une troupe armée en habits militaires se dirigea d’un pas décidé en direction du TARDIS. Une voix rauque et grave s’éleva et résonna alors dans le couloir déserté de toute autre présence humaine.  
« Halte, restez où vous êtes, ne faites aucun geste, aucun mal ne vous sera fait si vous restez tranquille ! »  
L’ensemble des militaires s’était arrêté à une vingtaine de mettre du Docteur et des jeunes femmes. La première ligne s’agenouillant, elle dirigea ses armes en direction du Docteur.  
Rapidement, le Docteur inspecta la situation, puis leur lança d’une voix forte et assurée :  
« Je crois bien que nous n’allons pas accéder à votre requête, en tout cas, pas avec des armes pointées sur nous… »  
Posant sa main sur le dos de Jenny, le Docteur lui fit signe d’entrer dans le TARDIS en lançant un regard noir aux militaires toujours menaçant.  
L’un des soldats, prenant très certainement cela pour une agression visuelle, tira en direction de la cabine bleue. Un cri étouffé se fit entendre, le docteur Kelly venait d’être touchée au bras droit.  
Le chef cria alors :  
« Pas avec des balles, espèce d’idiot, les fléchettes anesthésiantes… »  
Tout se passa alors très vite. Le Docteur, malgré sa grande capacité de réaction, se retrouva quelque peu prit au dépourvu. Il n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que déjà, il sentit Jenny, encore accrochée à son cou, commencer à s’évanouir. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle avait été touchée avec une fléchette. La rattrapant rapidement pour ne pas la laisser tomber, il l’allongea sur le sol du TARDIS. Puis, dans un éclair, il attrapa le poignet gauche du docteur Kelly adossée au TARDIS, il la propulsa à bord tout en demandant à Rose de vite fermer les portes. En moins de dix secondes, tout le monde se trouva en sécurité. Le Docteur, le visage crispé par tant de violence, s’élança vers les commandes du TARDIS. Le son rassurant du moteur se fit entendre et au même moment, la cabine de police disparue devant les yeux ébahit de la plupart des militaires. Seul le regard du chef d’escadrille laissa apparaître une toute autre lueur : celle de la colère.


	2. Dans le Tardis

A présent hors de danger à l’intérieur du TARDIS, la petite troupe put enfin souffler. En tout cas l’espace d’un instant, car bien vite le Docteur se rendit compte que plus rien ne fonctionnait correctement à bord de son vaisseau. Il avait eu comme première intention d’amener les blessées chez Jacky Tyler. Tout comme après sa précédente régénération, ils y auraient tous été en sécurité. Enfin, disons, toujours plus que dans cet hôpital « militaire ». Mais cela lui apparut rapidement complètement impossible. Il dut se résigner à laisser le TARDIS en vol stationnaire en plein milieu d’une lointaine nébuleuse puis il s’approcha de la jeune femme allongée sur le sol métallique du vaisseau. Il ne put s’empêcher de penser que seulement quelques jours plus tôt, c’était lui qui était allongé au même endroit et que par la plus grande chance, Jacky avait eu la bonne idée d’emporter du thé à bord :  
« Quel dommage qu’il n’y en ait pas aujourd’hui » se dit-il.   
Rose était en train de panser la blessure, par chance seulement superficielle, du docteur Kelly. En même temps, le docteur Kelly expliquait pourquoi elle avait accepté d’aider Jenny. Elle sentait qu’elle devait le faire, bien que sa demande fût plus qu’incongrue, et surtout dangereuse dans son état. Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller après l’opération. Dans un geste d’une rapidité incroyable, elle avait attrapé le bras de la chirurgienne et lui avait expliqué, d’une voix claire et assurée, qu’elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans cet hôpital. Le regard déterminé et apeuré de la patiente poussa très certainement le docteur à accepter. A moins que ce ne soit cette étrange sensation lorsque Jenny lui avait attrapé le bras. Comme si elle avait ressenti la terreur de la jeune fille.   
« Vous-avez bien dit qu’elle s’appelle Jenny ? » demanda le Docteur.  
« Oui, c’est bien ça ! »  
« Ce prénom vous dit quelque chose Docteur ? » demanda Rose.   
« Non, rien du tout ! Au fait, s’il vous plaît, quel est-son nom de famille ? »  
« Smith, son nom est Smith ! Mais je soupçonne que ce soit un nom d’emprunt… Après ce que je viens de voir, cela ne m’étonnerait qu’à moitié. »  
S’agenouillant à côté de Jenny, à la recherche de la fléchette le Docteur répliqua :   
« Et si ce n’était pas le cas ! Oh, la voilà ! Humm, il ne vaut mieux pas y toucher, ces petites malines sont dangereuses ! Elles sont à diffusion progressive ! Si on la retire trop tôt, l’effet peut être terrible, voire mortel ! »  
Le bras du docteur Kelly étant à présent enveloppé avec soin par Rose, elle s’approcha de sa patiente. Bien qu’intriguée et impressionnée par l’homme qui se trouvait en face d’elle, qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver terriblement séduisant, et bien qu’il l’effraie également, le docteur Kelly demanda :   
« Laissez-moi vérifier qu’elle va bien, si vous le voulez, Docteur ? »  
Le Docteur acquiesça.   
Mais au lieu de bouger, le docteur Kelly se retrouva en pleine réflexion, car comme dans l’ascenseur quelques heures plus tôt, quelque chose venait de lui revenir en mémoire :   
« Docteur ? Vous êtes LE Docteur ! Oh, c’est pas possible! Jenny voulait bel et bien voir Le Docteur et non pas un docteur! »  
« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »   
« Tout à l’heure, lorsqu’elle a repris brièvement connaissance, avant d’être opérée, Jenny voulait voir Le Docteur. Mais lorsque je lui ai dit que nous étions tous docteurs ici, elle a répondu que nous n’étions pas Le Docteur. C’est clair comme de l’eau de roche à présent : vous êtes Le Docteur ! »   
Le Docteur lui répondit avec son sourire à qui personne ne pouvait résister, pas même la « terrible docteur Kelly », comme elle était surnommée aux urgences.  
Afin de ne pas succomber bêtement à ce sourire, elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur Jenny et sortit son stéthoscope de sa poche. Le Docteur resta accroupi près de Jenny. Ce fut alors qu’il remarqua le geste surprenant du Docteur Kelly. Elle venait clairement d’écouter avec attention ce qui ne pouvait être que deux cœurs.   
Gardant son calme et sortant alors son tournevis, le Docteur demanda alors au docteur:   
« Si vous le permettez, en tant que Docteur, je vais moi aussi l’examiner ! »  
Le médecin s’écarta et regarda avec la plus grande attention le Docteur scanner l’ensemble du corps de la belle endormie. Le tournevis grésilla.   
« Non, non, c’est impossible, s’exclama le Docteur en tombant en arrière. Elle ne peut être… Non… »   
« De quoi voulez-vous parler Docteur, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Rose, restée assise près des commandes du TARDIS.   
Tournant son regard vers le docteur Kelly, il lui demanda :   
« Savez-vous qu’elle n’est pas humaine ? » un tremblement d’émotion dans la voix.   
Mais la réponse que reçut le Docteur, s'il n’était pas déjà tombé à la renverse, l’aurait très certainement fait.   
« Docteur, je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler ? Cette jeune fille est à cent pour cent humaine. Depuis que nous connaissons l’existence de la vie extraterrestre, les hôpitaux américains ont pris l’habitude de tester l’ADN de tous les patients. D’autant plus lorsque nous ne savons pas qui est cette personne. Et je peux vous confirmer que Jenny est humaine. J’ai moi-même fait le test avant l’opération, ce qui nous a d’ailleurs permis de savoir qu’elle était O négatif. Ce doit être une malformation, peut être un jumeau qui ne s’est pas développé, ça arrive ! »   
« C’est incroyable ! Non, pas incroyable, c'est IMPOSSIBLE ! » dit-il en se relevant.   
« Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd’hui? Rien n’est impossible ! Et vous en êtes la preuve d’ailleurs! Qui aurait imaginé tomber sur ça, cette boite… cette… ce … »  
Mais pour une fois, le Docteur ne sut plus quoi répondre au médecin. Il ne la reprit même pas lorsque, comme tous les nouveaux passagers du TARDIS, elle s’exclama : « Mais c’est plus grand à l’intérieur ». Il était complètement déstabilisé, doublement déstabilisé même, par l’apparition de cette jeune fille. Il s’approcha de nouveau de Jenny, lui prit la main et la serra. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ce geste. Mais la seule chose qu’il savait au fond de lui, c’est que cette rencontre venait de bouleverser sa déjà très longue vie.


	3. De bien étranges affaires

Le Docteur, resté immobile, avait gardé la main de Jenny dans la sienne. Personne n’aurait pu deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment-là, les questions qu’il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle.   
Rose se leva. Elle venait de remarquer le sachet en papier posé sur le sol du TARDIS.   
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a là-dedans ? » Demanda-t-elle.   
« Ce sont les affaires de Jenny. »  
Au même instant, Jenny eut comme un frisson. Le Docteur se retourna, attrapa son manteau, qu’il avait comme à son habitude jeté sur le pilier droit du TARDIS, et l’étendit sur Jenny.   
Mais il ne s’agissait pas d’un frisson.   
Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, et après seulement une demi-heure, la jeune fille se réveillait déjà. L’effet du calmant n’était donc pas si puissant que ça. Ouvrant les yeux, elle fixa le Docteur qui lui aussi la regardait avec la plus grande attention. Il retira la fléchette, sans pouvoir quitter le regard de la jeune fille. C’était comme s’il plongeait dans ses propres yeux.   
« Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda la chirurgienne.   
« Étrangement bien ! » Répondit Jenny, qui cherchait déjà à se mettre debout.   
Il est vrai qu’elle semblait étonnamment en pleine forme, surtout après ce qu’elle venait de vivre. Depuis qu’elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle n’avait pas quitté le Docteur du regard. On aurait pu penser qu’ils étaient hypnotisés par la profondeur du regard de l’autre. Un mouvement dans le coin du vaisseau attira pourtant l’attention de Jenny, elle reconnue alors Rose.   
Dans un élan, elle se jeta au cou de la compagne du Docteur, envoyant le manteau marron voler sur le docteur Kelly, puis elle la sera de son bras comme elle l’avait fait peu de temps avant avec le Docteur :   
« Rose, je suis si heureuse de te revoir, j’ai bien cru que ça ne se reproduirait jamais ! Et tu es là, devant moi ! C’est un vrai miracle ! »  
Puis, se retournant vers le Docteur :   
« Je suis si heureuse d’être ici, si vous saviez ! »  
Le Docteur ne sut que répondre, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Il resta donc sans voix et, en contrepartie, envoya le plus merveilleux des sourires à Jenny. Au même moment, le moteur du TARDIS se mit à ronronner. Les lumières, qui s'étaient presque toutes éteintes, se rallumèrent.   
En un mot, le vaisseau était prêt pour de nouvelles aventures. Ce fut à cet instant que Jenny remarqua le sachet dans la main de Rose, qui le lui tendit :   
« Ce sont vos affaires ! » Lui dit-elle en souriant.   
Il faut l'avouer, Rose trouvait cette jeune fille un peu trop exubérante, ou, plutôt un peu trop familière, bien qu’elle semble vraiment gentille.   
« Merci Rose, c’est très gentil à toi de me les avoir gardé » Lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.   
« Heu, non, non, c’est pas ça… mais… » Bredouilla Rose.   
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.   
Déjà, Jenny était en train de farfouiller dans le sachet. Mais son unique bras valide ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Au bout de trente interminables secondes, elle décida d’enlever cette écharpe qui ne faisait que la gêner. La première chose qu’elle sortit fut un tube de rouge à lèvre. Tout du moins, cela ressemblait à un rouge à lèvre. Car lorsqu’elle tourna la molette, ce ne fut pas un stick coloré qui sortit mais une lumière bleue accompagnée d’un grésillement plus que familier.   
« Un rouge à lèvre sonic, s’exclama le Docteur. Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? D’où tenez-vous ça ? »   
« Mais, voyons, Docteur ! C’est toi qui me l’as fabriqué. Quand j’ai cassé ma baguette sonic ! Oui, je sais, ne dis rien, tu n’es pas encore au courant que je suis fan d’Harry Potter si j’ai bien compris, s’exclama-t-elle en pouffant. Mais le hochet n’était plus trop de mon âge, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire. Je suis tellement maladroite… » Continua-t-elle plus bas, toujours en train de sonder le sachet du bout des doigts.   
Elle sortit alors un autre objet de son sac, peut-être encore plus intriguant, si cela était possible : un bracelet manipulateur de vortex.   
« Oh, zut, il est cassé ! Tu vois, qu’est-ce que je disais, je casse tout ! »   
« Mais où avez-vous pu avoir un bracelet comme celui-ci ? »   
« C’est celui de Jack… J'ai oublié de lui rendre » expliqua-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur l’objet.   
Mais le silence qui suivit lui fit relever la tête. Elle se rendit alors compte de l’étonnement partagé de Rose et du Docteur.   
Le docteur Kelly, elle, écoutait tout cela comme si il s’agissait d’une pièce de Shakespeare. L’intrigue devenait de plus en plus intéressante.   
Les yeux écarquillés, regardant tour à tour le Docteur et Rose, elle reprit :   
« Le Capitaine Jack Harkness, ne me dites pas que vous ne le connaissez pas ! »   
« Eh bien, pour tout dire, nous pensions qu’il était mort » répondit Rose.   
A ces mots, Jenny manqua presque de s’étouffer de rire :   
« Jack ! Mort !»  
Puis, comprenant qu’il n’était pas l’heure d’en dire d’avantage, elle continua l’exploration du sac. L’objet suivant sembla plus classique, bien que, rien ne soit moins certain : une mèche de cheveux roux.   
Enfin, dans un : « Ah… le voilà… », elle sortit le dernier objet, certainement le plus précieux, dans tous les sens du terme : une chaîne apparemment en argent avec, en pendentif, une médaille gravée.   
Le Docteur, les yeux exorbités, chaussa ses lunettes et s’approcha de Jenny. Comprenant ce qu’il désirait, Jenny lui tendit le bijou. Il tourna et retourna l’objet, analysant les deux faces du médaillon.   
« Je savais que cet objet te convaincrait ! commença Jenny. Nous nous connaissons, je te l’avais bien dit Docteur » continua-t-elle. Puis, prenant l’une des mains du Docteur:   
« Il faut que tu saches que tu es comme un père pour moi! Et qu’à maintes reprises, tu m’as déjà sauvé, ou plutôt que tu me sauveras de bien des dangers. »  
La voix de Jenny se remplit de sanglots à ces mots.   
« Je ne peux en ajouter d’avantage, je ne peux te dévoiler ton avenir, tu comprends. Mais tu dois savoir que nous nous reverrons, ou tout du moins, toi, tu me reverras ! »  
Le Docteur, les larmes aux yeux, regardait tour à tour le pendentif et la jeune fille tandis qu’elle lui apportait ces informations.   
« De…De quoi s’agit-t-il ? » Demanda alors Rose en s’approchant timidement du Docteur.  
Se retournant vers Rose, il lui montra le bijou :   
« Oh Rose, regardez ! Là, ces volutes, vous voyez ? Eh bien, en fait, il s’agit de… de mon nom, en gallifreyien. Vous voyez… et là, sur l’autre face, il est écrit « Jenny », également dans la langue des Seigneurs du Temps. »  
L’émotion dans la voix du Docteur fut palpable lorsqu’il apporta ces précisions à Rose.   
Mais cela n’élucidait rien, ne répondait à aucune de ses questions.   
Certes, Jenny le connaissait et apparemment, lui aussi la connaîtrait plus tard. Mais pourquoi avait-elle deux cœurs, alors qu’elle était humaine ? Et surtout, d’où venait-elle et comment connaissait-elle tant de personnes de son entourage ?   
Heureusement, ou malheureusement, quelque chose vint troubler le pesant silence trahissant les pensées troublées du Docteur. Une voix, venue de nulle part se fit entendre. Après quelques secondes d’attention, le Docteur se rendit compte que la voix venait du haut-parleur du TARDIS. Le message était on ne peut plus clair :   
« Aidez-nous ! »


	4. "Aidez-nous!"

D'un bond, le Docteur se rapprocha des commandes du TARDIS et écouta attentivement la voix répéter en boucle : « Aidez-nous ! »   
A la première écoute, on aurait cru entendre un message électronique, mais bien vite il apparut que la voix était celle d’un enfant.   
« Bon... ça ne fait aucun doute, c’est un appel au secours ! » s’exclama le Docteur.   
« Oh… et qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » ironisa le docteur Kelly.   
Rose se retourna brusquement vers le médecin. Comment osait-elle répondre comme ça au Docteur ?   
« Peut-être la phrase qui passe en boucle et répète « Aidez-nous ! » »répliqua le Docteur avec son petit hochement de tête typique accompagné du petit pincement de lèvres, montrant qu’il avait bien comprit la pique mais qu’il ne se laissait pas démonter. Le Docteur dans toute sa splendeur.   
Puis, appuyant un peu partout sur les différents boutons, dans une danse plutôt étrange, le Docteur mit en route le TARDIS :   
« Nous devons aller voir de quoi il s’agit ! »  
« Heu… vous êtes certain que c’est une bonne idée ? » demanda le docteur Kelly, chamboulée à l’intérieur du vaisseau, tout comme l’ensemble des passagers.   
Le Docteur venait de comprendre. La peur était en train d’envahir le médecin et cela faisait ressortir son côté mordant. Un loup apeuré se met inévitablement à grogner, mais tant qu’il n’attaque pas…   
« Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, docteur ! Vous êtes avec le Docteur «! » lui répondit-il dans un clin d’œil accompagné d’un claquement de langue de connivence, le pied gauche posé sur la console de commande.   
Au bout de quelques secondes, le vaisseau se stabilisa. En courant, le Docteur se dirigea vers l’entrée du TARDIS quand Jenny l’attrapa par le bras :   
« Docteur, il y a juste un petit truc qui me fait peur… »  
« Il ne faut pas être effrayée Jenny, tout va bien se passer ! »   
« Heu, non, ce n’est pas ce que tu penses ! C’est juste que… j’ai un peu peur de sortir habillée comme ça… »   
Le Docteur l’examina des pieds à la tête puis se gratta la joue, se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de rire :   
« Ah oui effectivement, je vois ce que vous voulez dire ! »   
La pauvre Jenny était toujours en chemise d’hôpital.   
« Puis-je aller voir si je trouve quelque chose dans ta garde-robe? » demanda Jenny.   
« Je vous en prie. Je vous montre le chemin ! »   
« Ne t’inquiète pas, je le connais, je reviens dans cinq minutes. »   
Puis Jenny disparut dans les méandres du TARDIS, suivie par le docteur Kelly. Elle ne se rendit compte de la présence du médecin qu’une fois dans la salle, remplie de vêtements en tout genre.   
« Heu… Jenny, pourrais-je voir comment est votre blessure ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.   
« Pas de soucis, si ça vous rassure ! Mais, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, je vais parfaitement bien ! »   
Jenny baissa de quelques centimètres sa chemise et le chirurgien enleva avec précaution le pansement. Ses yeux firent office de réponse : effectivement, Jenny allait très bien. C’était à peine si on pouvait encore voir une trace rougeâtre sur la peau, qui prouvait bel et bien que le docteur Kelly n’avait pas rêvé. Mais rien de plus.   
« C’est impossible ! »  
« Non, pas impossible ! Juste improbable. Rien n’est impossible, c’est vous-même qui l’avez dit. »   
« Mais, je ne comprends pas, vous étiez inconsciente lorsque j’ai dit cela ! »   
« Oui ! Et je l’ai entendu, répéta-t-elle lentement en souriant au médecin… rien n’est impossible, rappelez-vous ! »   
Sur ces mots, Jenny remonta sa chemise et se mit à analyser consciencieusement l’interminable vestiaire. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de trouver en moins de deux minutes un pantalon et un T-shirt parfaitement à sa taille. Et pas n’importe quel T-shirt : un vraiment très original, représentant une vaste galaxie aux couleurs rose, verte et bleue sur un fond noir du plus bel effet.   
« Je l’ai toujours adoré celui-là » se dit-elle à elle-même.   
Se tournant vers le médecin qui, après ce qu’elle avait vu, était restée figée :   
« Si vous le permettez, je vais me changer » annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Le docteur Kelly sortit de la salle, mais se rendant vite compte qu’elle allait être incapable de retrouver le chemin de la salle des commandes, elle préféra attendre que Jenny ressorte. Ce qui ne prit pas plus de deux minutes. Puis elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie.   
Le Docteur et Rose étaient restés là, assis près des commandes. Ils avaient apparemment discuté de Jenny durant l’absence de celle-ci. Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent, ils cessèrent immédiatement leurs bavardages. Ils se levèrent et Rose s’exclama :   
« Je n’avais jamais vu ces vêtements à bord du TARDIS ! Tu es superbe Jenny ! »   
« Merci ! » répondit la jeune fille en souriant.   
« Tu es splendide Jenny ! »   
« C’est gentil Docteur ! Oh, mais, tous les deux, vous me tutoyez maintenant… c’est nouveau… »  
« Eh bien, répondit le Docteur, avec son petit hochement de tête caractéristique lorsqu’il allait donner une explication, il nous est apparu que c’était plus approprié, vu que tu sembles si bien nous connaître et que nous sommes apparemment très proche. »   
Il termina avec son sourire à tomber et Jenny lui sauta au cou. A la vision des réactions de la jeune fille vis-à-vis de lui, il était évident que leur relation était plus qu’amicale, mais pas amoureuse. Elle considérait le Docteur comme un mentor, un confident, un exemple à suivre, ou en quelques mots, et comme Jenny l’avait elle-même annoncé, comme un père.   
Mais, alors que Jenny était encore dans les bras du Docteur, un bruit fit sursauter l’ensemble de l’équipage spatio-temporel.   
On venait de frapper à la porte !


	5. Chapter 5

Tout le monde resta figé !   
Les quatre coups résonnaient encore dans l’immensité du TARDIS. Les passagers regardaient fixement la porte, s’attendant certainement à une autre salve bruyante. Mais rien, aucun son ne vint troubler le silence. L’appel à l’aide lui aussi s’était tu. Le seul élément encore audible à l’intérieur du vaisseau était la respiration de nos quatre passagers : une respiration haletante, laissant transparaître le sursaut que tous avaient ressenti au même instant. Le silence était finalement pire que le bruit.   
Au bout de quelques secondes, le Docteur se sépara tout de même de Jenny, mais pas avant l’avoir regardé droit dans les yeux. Dans ce regard, on pouvait lire toute la détermination et la puissance cérébrale du Docteur, mais celle-ci, étrangement, était mêlée à une certaine crainte, qu’il n’arrivait certainement pas à dissimuler. C’était comme si, face à cette jeune fille, il était incapable de mentir, pas même du regard, lui, le menteur professionnel.   
Il avança alors en direction de la porte et tendis lentement la main vers la poignée. On se serait cru dans une scène au ralenti.   
« Docteur… » s’exclama alors le docteur Kelly, rompant le silence qui s’était installé depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.   
« Quoi ? demanda le Docteur dans un murmure en se retournant vers le médecin.   
« Êtes-vous sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? Ouvrir cette porte… ? » demanda-t-elle avec la même intonation que le Docteur.   
« Absolument pas ! Mais il faut que nous sachions ce qui se trouve derrière ! » répondit-il en tendant davantage sa main, jusqu’à toucher le bois blanc de la porte.   
« Et si... et si on retrouvait ces terribles hommes armés de l’autre côté. »   
« Ce serait vraiment étonnant. Nous sommes loin, vraiment très loin d’eux… »   
« Doc… »   
« Chuttt… »lança-t-il avec un mouvement de sa main libre.   
Le Docteur gardait la main posée sur la porte, à l’écoute de la moindre vibration. Mais rien ne bougeait de l’autre côté. Pas un tremblement, même infime. Se tournant vers les trois jeunes femmes, il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l’extérieur. Immense, sombre, inhospitalier, il s’agissait de l’intérieur d’un vaisseau haut comme une cathédrale spatiale, qui paraissait complètement abandonné.   
Rose et Jenny firent elles aussi leur premier pas dans l’inconnu. Mais avant, Jenny se retourna et attrapa ses affaires. Prenant le bracelet, elle le passa à son poignet, puis elle glissa le rouge à lèvres et la mèche de cheveux dans sa poche et enfin, regardant le pendentif dans le creux de sa main, elle sortit du TARDIS. Le Docteur, s’approchant d’elle, prit le bijou et lui mit autour du cou. Rose les regarda faire avec un sourire ému. Elle était en train de s’attacher à cette jeune fille.   
Enfin, tous commencèrent à examiner l’endroit mystérieux dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Seule le docteur Kelly semblait fortement réticente à continuer cette aventure, il faut l’avouer, plutôt incroyable.   
Mais après près de deux minutes de réflexion, elle se décida à suivre le reste de la troupe. Posant un pied dehors, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre en suivant cette improbable boite bleue. Et, d’une certaine manière, elle ne fut pas déçue, effectivement surprise de ce qui se trouvait en face d’elle.   
Alors, se tournant vers le Docteur, elle demanda :   
« Mais, qu’est-ce que c’est… ? »   
Un vaisseau spatial semble-t-il, ou plus précisément, un vaisseau spatial abandonné » répondit Ten, avec son petit mouvement de tête caractéristique lorsqu’il ajoutait un complément d’information.   
« Mais comment est-ce possible ? »   
Jenny s’approcha du médecin et lui expliqua ce qu’était le TARDIS :   
« Vous voyez cette cabine de police, ce n’est pas seulement une boite, c’est un vaisseau spatial. Ou plutôt un vaisseau spatial et temporel… enfin pour faire court, on l’appelle TARDIS, ce qui veut dire Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale. Il permet de voyager où vous le souhaitez dans l’espace et le temps. »   
« Et nous nous trouvons actuellement au quarante et unième siècle,  précisa le Docteur. Par contre, où, c’est plus difficile à dire, nous dérivons être apparemment dans la galaxie 55 de Julinor. »   
Chaussant ses lunettes, il s’approcha d’une des gigantesques colonnes du vaisseau. Après deux secondes seulement, il s’en retourna à bord du TARDIS:   
« Docteur, on rentre déjà ? » s’étonna le médecin, bien qu’on fond d’elle-même, cela la soulageait.   
« Aucunement, docteur… il me faut juste quelque chose pour clarifier mes pensées… »   
Il ressortit presque immédiatement du vaisseau, jetant en l’air une lampe torche que Jenny n’eut aucun mal à rattraper et en allumant une autre juste devant l’immense colonne qu’il inspectait précédemment :   
« Je connais bien cette technologie, il s’agit d’un navire Merivian, mais ce qui est plus incompréhensible, c’est pourquoi il se retrouve sans âme qui vive » continua-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui, le sourcil levé.   
« Sans âme qui vive ? s’exclama alors Rose. Mais dans ce cas, qui a frappé à la porte ? »   
« C’est une excellente question Et j’espère bien parvenir à y répondre. »   
Suite à cette phrase, le Docteur s’élança d’un pas décidé en direction de la porte la plus proche, distante tout de même d’une centaine de mètres. Le vaisseau était réellement interminable et le TARDIS s’était posé en plein milieu de cet immense espace découvert. Le docteur Kelly suivit le Docteur de très près, elle ne tenait pas s’éloigner de cet homme qui semblait vraiment s’y connaître en voyage spatial. Rose et Jenny firent de même à quelques mètres de distance.   
Leurs pas claquaient sur le sol, composé d’un matériau inconnu. Ils avançaient lentement, à l’affût du moindre signe d’une présence, quelle qu’elle soit.   
Tout à coup, Jenny, pensant avoir aperçu un mouvement, s’exclama :   
« Docteur ! »   
Elle n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter un « Non rien ! » qu’au même instant, le Docteur et le docteur Kelly se retournaient, ensemble, lançant tous deux un : « Quoi » de surprise. Ils se regardèrent.   
« Quel est votre prénom, docteur ? » demanda le Docteur avec son grand sourire involontairement charmeur.   
« Heu… réfléchit le docteur Kelly, quelques peu prise au dépourvu,… c’est Stella. »  
« Oh, très joli prénom ! Eh bien, Stella, la bien-nommée parmi les étoiles, je crois que nous allons vous appeler ainsi à présent ! Cela évitera toute confusion » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.   
Puis il s’approcha de Jenny :   
« Qu’y a-t-il ? » murmura-t-il.   
« Je ne suis pas sûr… mais je crois, enfin, je pense avoir vu quelques chose bouger, par là. Mais, non, j’ai dû me tromper, il n’y a rien du tout, absolument rien, c’était certainement une ombre ! »   
« Les ombres peuvent être dangereuses », répliqua le Docteur en regardant l’endroit désigné par Jenny.   
Il se rendit près de l’endroit où Jenny disait avoir vu quelque chose en fouillant dans sa poche intérieure. Il sortit son tournevis, inspecta l’endroit, mais effectivement, il n’y avait rien.   
Le Docteur fit alors l’une des expériences les plus troublantes de sa très longue vie : il fut obligé d’admettre que quoi que pouvait dire Jenny, il la croyait et avait une entière et complète confiance en elle. Non pas qu’il n’eut pas confiance en Rose, loin de là. Mais avec Jenny, c’était différent. C’était même plus que de la confiance. Il ne la connaissait que depuis une heure et, déjà, il aurait mis sa propre vie entre ses mains sans hésiter, il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Elle était comme un élément qui manquait à ses deux cœurs.   
Se retournant vers elle, il lui sourit puis lançant son habituel (et tant attendu) « Allons-y », tous franchirent la porte qui se trouvait enfin devant eux.   
Un étroit et interminable couloir s’étendit devant eux. L’atmosphère semblait différente dans cet espace confiné. Les compagnons n’étaient à présent plus à découvert, mais, loin de diminuer leur angoisse, cela ne fit que l’augmenter. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les uns des autres, le Docteur ouvrant la marche. Seul le son de leurs pas résonnait toujours, accompagné du souffle de nos quatre passagers clandestins. Stella fit alors une remarque :   
« Mais où a bien pu passer l’équipage de cet immense vaisseau. S’ils étaient morts, nous devrions trouver des traces, des corps. »   
C’est comme si ce bâtiment avait toujours été vide de toute présence vivante.   
Tous se regardèrent. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. A moins, qu’ils soient toujours à bord !   
Ils s’étaient tous arrêtés lorsque Stella avait commencé à parler.   
Mais d’un coup, les quatre martèlements se firent à nouveau entendre. Puis un son sourd sembla monter du sol. Le Docteur regarda les trois femmes, le visage tendu :   
« Courez ! » cria-t-il.   
Et tous se lancèrent dans une course effrénée à l’intérieur de ce passage exigu. Mais leurs grandes enjambées ne furent d’aucun secours. Il était déjà trop tard ! Tout à coup, une étrange paroi visqueuse se mit à monter du sol tandis qu’une autre descendait.   
Elle scinda le groupe en deux : le Docteur et Stella d’un côté, Jenny et Rose de l’autre. Le mur nouvellement formé avait pris l’apparence d’un cristal déformant. Nos amis pouvaient toujours se voir, s’entendre, mais ils étaient à présent séparés. Jenny se mit à frapper contre l’étrange matière, mais rien n’y fit. Elle était devenue dure comme de la pierre.   
« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous sortir de là » cria-il, mais son regard crispé et son sourcil levé montra que cela n’allait pas être de tout repos et cela ne lui plaisait guère.   
Il senti ses deux cœurs battre à tout rompre en voyant ses deux amies privées de sa protection. Il sortit son tournevis tandis qu’au même moment, Jenny sortait son rouge à lèvre. Ils le passèrent chacun leur tour sur la paroi, mais celle-ci ne frissonna même pas.   
« Tu as déjà essayé de confronter deux technologies soniques » demanda Jenny.   
« Non, et toi… »   
« Non ! »   
« Alors allons-y ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.   
Ils placèrent leurs appareils l’un en face de l’autre, de chaque côté de la paroi. Le bruit fut intenable, Stella et Rose se bouchèrent les oreilles, mais le mur resta de marbre, enfin, façon de parler, pour un mur de cristal. Le Docteur s’éloigna d’un pas de la paroi inébranlable. Que pouvait-il faire de plus pour l’instant ? Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Frapper contre un mur ne servait à rien et il le savait. Il savait également que Rose et Jenny auraient la force de tenir sans lui. Il se retourna vers Stella mais elle était tombée assise sur le sol, sanglotant, le visage dans les mains, tel un Ange Pleureur. Jamais le « terrible docteur Kelly» ne s’était retrouvée dans cet état. Le Docteur, s’éloignant temporairement des deux jeunes femmes, s’approcha de Stella et la réconforta de son mieux. Et pour être honnête, il n’y avait pas meilleur que le Docteur pour réussir à remonter le moral de quelqu’un et particulièrement dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il savait toujours trouver les mots justes !   
Mais, soudain, de l’autre côté du mur de cristal, un hurlement d’effroi monta à en faire trembler le vaisseau. Les deux jeunes femmes de l’autre côté de la paroi venaient de se faire attraper la jambe par un genre de liane. Celles-ci les avaient tirées avec violence, les faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Le cri qui venait de faire sursauter le Docteur et Stella continuait à se propager, mais il n’était plus que le fruit d’une seule voix, celle de Rose, Jenny s’étant cognée en tombant. Et elle continuait d’appeler le Docteur, tandis que les lianes les emportaient loin, très loin, trop loin…


	6. Séparations

Le Docteur passa sa main sur le cristal. Une marque rouge teintait à présent l’endroit où en se faisant attraper, Jenny s’était cognée la tête. Il resta un moment silencieux. Les traits d’ordinaires si doux de son visage étaient tendus par la colère et le sentiment d’impuissance qui grandissait en lui. Stella le regarda, les yeux encore humides, ne sachant qu’ajouter. D’un coup, il se retourna, attrapa le poignet de Stella :   
« Nous ne pouvons rester ici plus longtemps. Nous allons devoir trouver un autre passage pour les retrouver. Je ne sais pas ce qui se cache dans ce vaisseau, mais cette chose n’a pas l’air amical. Il nous faut être prudent. »   
Regardant une dernière fois le mur qui les séparait de ses amies, le Docteur partit avec Stella dans les profondeurs sombres et inconnues de cet immense navire volant.   
Il leur fallait trouver un autre passage pour revenir sur leur pas et retrouver les deux jeunes femmes. Mais bien rapidement, ils se rendirent compte que le vaisseau était un véritable labyrinthe. De nombreuses portes étaient fermées et celles restées ouvertes leur donnaient l’impression de tourner en rond. A plusieurs reprises, le Docteur essaya son tournevis sonic sur les différentes portes. La première s’ouvrit, mais les autres restèrent insensibles à l’action du Docteur. Très vite, il se rendit compte que le vaisseau avait intégré la technologie sonique et était capable à présent de lui résister. Le vaisseau avait donc la capacité d’apprendre, de retenir et de réagir. Cela ne collait pas à l’avancement technologique qu’il connaissait des Merivians. Il s’agissait là d’une intelligence artificielle visiblement très évoluée, capable de comprendre très vite et de réagir en conséquence. Cela était une nouvelle plutôt inquiétante et impliquait des problèmes supplémentaires en perspective. Car si cette intelligence artificielle expliquait la non-présence d’êtres vivants sur le vaisseau, peut-être était-ce un nouveau navire entièrement automatisé, mais discuter avec un ordinateur était à coup sûr beaucoup plus compliqué qu’avec un être vivant. Une intelligence artificielle est programmée pour répondre à certaines instructions et rien ne l’éloignera de son objectif, aussi évoluée soit-elle. Restait également à savoir si il s’agissait de cette intelligence artificielle qui venait d’enlever Rose et Jenny ou alors un autre forme d’intelligence, vivante, et qui aurait pris possession de ce vaisseau dirigé par un ordinateur. Un être dont l’ordinateur essayerait de se protéger en lançant un appel au secours à travers l’espace.   
Ce que le Docteur ignorait, c’est qu’à seulement quelques mètres de là, Rose et Jenny était à présent en sécurité. Tout du moins, autant en sécurité qu’elles auraient pu l’être avec lui.   
*****  
Voilà ce qui s’était passé après que ces étranges lianes les aient tirées dans l’obscurité sans fin du vaisseau.   
Tout d’abord traînées avec force, Jenny avait perdue connaissance et Rose continuait à hurler à pleins poumons, appelant le Docteur à l’aide. Tout à coup, les lianes prirent un virage serré à quelques mètres seulement de la porte de la grande salle où se trouvait le TARDIS. Elles furent emportées dans un autre couloir qui ne leur était pas apparu lors de leur premier passage. Elles prenaient de la vitesse. Rose avait cessé de crier, cela ne servait à bien évidemment à rien. Le sol d’aspect inégal faisait sauter les jeunes filles dans tous les sens, se retrouvant tour à tour sur les dos et à plat-ventre. Mais d’un coup, la course déchaînée s’arrêta. Une porte se ferma d’un coup, coupant nettes les lianes qui serraient les chevilles de de Rose et de Jenny. Les morceaux se détachèrent instantanément de leurs pieds et tombèrent au sol dans un bruit métallique. Rose tenta de se relever et s’approcha de Jenny. Elle aussi commençait à se remettre de cette course. Bien que violente, sa chute contre le cristal n’était pas vraiment grave. Son front saignait, plutôt abondamment d’ailleurs, mais la blessure était sans gravité. Il est vrai que les blessures à la tête sont toujours impressionnantes. Rose détacha le foulard qu’elle portait autour du cou et épongea la blessure qui saignait encore.   
« Où sommes-nous tombées ? » s’interrogea Jenny, sans pour autant laisser la peur qu’elle ressentait transparaître dans sa voix.   
Elle alluma la lampe qu’elle n’avait pas lâchée, à sa grande surprise et éclaira les alentours.   
« Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de faire attention aux panneaux d’indications » ironisa Rose avec un sourire.   
Jenny sourit elle aussi.   
Une fois propre, le front de Jenny ne laissa apparaître qu’une petite entaille. Mais une bosse commençait déjà à se former. Jenny posa sa main sur le foulard, le temps que la plaie ne saigne plus, ce qui était déjà presque le cas.   
Les jeunes filles se levèrent et approchèrent de la porte qui, en se refermant, leur avaient certainement sauvé la vie. Au sol se trouvaient les morceaux de lianes qui les avaient entraînées. Jenny en ramassa un.   
« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc-là ? On dirait du métal ! Mais c’est du métal ! Et pourtant, on aurait dit que c’était vivant. »   
« C’est vrai ! C’est très intriguant ! »   
Dans la main de Jenny reposait un morceau de métal, tressé comme une corde, ce qui lui conférait une souplesse incroyable. Le bout, effilé comme une queue de tyrannosaure rex, laissait apparaître un orifice qui continuait à envoyer de petits éclairs électriques. Quant à l’autre bout, il avait été sectionné de façon nette et précise lors de la fermeture brutale et salvatrice. On pouvait alors observer l’étrange structure interne de ces terrifiantes lianes.   
Jenny vérifia que son front ne saignait plus puis enleva le foulard de Rose. Elle se redressa :   
« Nous ne pouvons rester ici ! Nous devons absolument retrouver le Docteur et Stella. »   
« Le plus simple serait de revenir sur nos pas, enfin, si on peut parler de pas. Peut-être que par hasard, le passage sera ouvert. »   
« Cette proposition me semble la plus logique » compléta Jenny.   
Puis, réfléchissant deux secondes :   
« Logique ! Ça y est, voilà que je me prends pour un Vulcain ! » et elle se mit à rire.   
Le rire était son meilleur traitement contre la peur. Cela avait toujours été le cas.   
Rose la regarda en souriant. Puis les deux jeunes femmes rebroussèrent chemin. L’endroit était encore moins hospitalier que la grande salle ou le premier couloir. Encore plus obscur, celui-ci était en plus humide et malodorant. Cet espace rétréci ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Le chemin leur avait semblé bien plus court, tiré par ses terribles lianes. Surtout à Jenny, qui finalement, ne s’était rendu compte de rien. Afin de détendre un peu l’atmosphère, Jenny et Rose discutaient de tout et de rien. Puis Rose demanda où et comment elle l’avait rencontré, ainsi que le Docteur, mais pour seule réponse, elle eue droit à un « C’est pas l’heure ! » accompagné de léger mouvement de tête et d’un levé de sourcil plus que caractéristique.   
Rose eue soudain l’étrange sensation d’avoir devant elle une version féminine du Docteur. Ou plus exactement du New New Docteur, autrement dit de dixième. Bien qu’elle ne le connaisse pas encore vraiment très bien, elle commençait à découvrir cette nouvelle régénération de son Docteur. Et il y avait quelque chose dans le regard, dans les expressions de Jenny, quelque chose de commun, comme un trait de famille. Ou alors, c’est qu’elle le connaissait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très bien et l’imitait sans même s’en rendre compte. Jenny ajouta tout de même :   
« Tout ce que je peux te dire Rose, c’est ce que j’ai déjà dit au Docteur tout à l’heure, qu’il est comme un père pour moi. Et toi, ma très chère Rose, tu es comme une sœur. Si tu en veux la preuve, je me permettrai d’ajouter juste cela… »   
Elle s’approcha de l’oreille de Rose et lui murmura quelque chose. Ce geste pouvait paraître insolite dans ce lieu où elles représentaient les seuls êtres vivants. Mais cette expression de la connivence, ajoutée à ce que Jenny révéla fini par convaincre la jeune femme. Elles étaient effectivement vraiment très proches, de grandes amies à n’en pas douter. Restant un moment sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elles continuèrent leur progression dans les couloirs humides. Elles ne voyaient pas à plus de quatre mètres, bien que la torche soit allumée. Il leur était impossible de savoir exactement où se trouvait la porte. Jenny avait sorti son rouge à lèvres sonique et balayait régulièrement les murs, dans l’espoir de trouver un passage.   
« Un rouge à lèvres » s’exclama d’un coup Rose, avec un grand sourire, bien que quelque peu crispé.   
« Et oui, Il a toujours eu des idées incongrues. Et tu connais pas la meilleure ! Si je le tourne dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d’une montre, un très joli rouge corail apparaît. Il trouve que cette couleur me va bien au teint » dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.   
A ces mots, Jenny et Rose éclatèrent de rire et leurs voix résonnèrent en un écho, se propageant comme une vague invisible.   
« Je te parie que le Docteur va entendre cet éclat de rire et va se demander ce que c’est… »   
Et ce fut reparti pour un nouveau fou rire.   
Après ces quelques secondes de détente qui suivirent cette discussion cent pour cent féminine, le sentiment d’être perdue refit son apparition. Afin de rompre la monotonie et surtout diminuer l’angoisse qui commençait à atteindre Rose et Jenny, Rose posa une autre question, espérant qu’elle pourrait lui répondre.   
« Jenny, dis-voir, tu étais à l’hôpital à cause d’une blessure à l’épaule, c’est bien ça ? »  
« Oui. »   
« J’espère qu’après tout ce que nous venons de vivre, tu ne te sens pas trop mal. Le docteur Kelly nous a dit qu’on t’avait tiré dessus. C’est terrifiant. Que c’est-t-il passé ? »   
« Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, mais il ne faut pas t’en faire pour moi. »   
S’approchant un peu plus de Rose, Jenny murmura :  
« Je vais te révéler un secret. Je n’arrive pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce miracle. Mais à plusieurs reprises, vois-tu, j’ai été blessée lors de mes aventures avec le Docteur, et parfois même très grièvement. Nous avons alors découvert qu’il suffisait que je me retrouve dans le TARDIS et les blessures guérissaient d’elles-mêmes. Le Docteur pense que cela doit être dû à une connexion énergétique entre moi et le TARDIS. Il ne m’en a jamais dit d’avantage. Mais tu peux me croire, cela est extrêmement pratique, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil. Cette connexion est tellement importante que si j’appelle le TARDIS, et ce où que je me trouve, il viendra à ma rencontre. Tout à l’heure, par exemple, j’ai pensé très fort au Docteur et au TARDIS. J’étais terrifiée par l’idée de la venue de ces hommes armés, le TARDIS a très certainement ressentit ma peur et il a répondu à mon appel. Mais il est venu un peu trop tôt, c’est pourquoi vous ne me connaissez pas encore. J’ai toujours redouté ce jour, sachant qu’il arriverait certainement à un moment ou à un autre. Et j’en suis vraiment désolée. Cela a dû être plus que perturbant. »   
Rose baissa la tête. C’était vrai que cela était perturbant, pour tout le monde, mais elle n’y était pour rien. Elle continua donc.  
« Et tu es humaine ! »   
« Oui, je le suis, mais avec deux cœurs! C’est effectivement très étrange, sans parler du fait que je connaisse un Timelord. »   
Faisant une pause dans son monologue, elle réfléchit un instant puis son regard croisa celui de Rose. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent en même temps leur phrase, mais Jenny fit un signe de la main à Rose :   
« Je sais, je sais, ne dis rien : il a cru que j’en étais une, une TimeLady, je veux dire. Et bien non ! continua-t-elle tristement. Ça a dû lui faire bizarre et je m’en excuse du plus profond de mes deux cœurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau clin d’œil, pour repartir sur une note moins sombre. »  
Puis Jenny ajouta :   
« Je ne m’explique pas cette coïncidence physiologique. J’en sais tellement peu sur moi, sur qui je suis réellement. Il ne m’a jamais dit comment Il m’a rencontré, enfin je veux dire, ma première rencontre avec Lui. Il sait plus de chose à mon sujet que moi-même. Il est tombé sur moi alors que je n’étais qu’une enfant. Or, je n’ai aucun souvenir d’avant mes huit ans. Je pourrais même ajouter qu’Il est mon premier souvenir. Je me rappelle de m’être réveillée et Il était là, devant moi. J’étais allongée sur le sol, tout n’était que décombres autour de nous. Il m’a pris dans ses bras et m’a amené à bord du TARDIS. Oui, il est mon premier souvenir. Il m’a connu bien avant cet événement, mais il reste muet à ce sujet. Il ne m’a jamais rien dit à propos de mon passé, avant tout ce premier souvenir je veux dire… »   
Puis s’arrêtant net dans sa phrase :   
« Oh ! Mais j’en ai déjà trop dit ! Oh, Rose, s’il te plaît, promets-moi de ne rien lui dire de cette conversation ! Il ne doit pas savoir. C’est son futur. C’est lui-même qui m’a demandé ça et je me dois de le respecter. »  
« Je te le promets ! » affirma Rose avec un sourire, plein de compassion et de tendresse.   
Rose avait écouté avec attention tout ce que Jenny venait de lui conter de son passé. Et d’un seul coup, Rose stoppa net son élan et se retourna vers Jenny :   
« Mais, au fait, comment sais-tu qu’Il sait que tu as deux cœurs ? »   
« J’entendais tout ! Lorsque j’étais inconsciente, je veux dire. C’est assez étrange, mais le TARDIS me transmettait tout ce qu’il percevait, comme si j’avais été réveillée. Ce fameux lien. Je ne comprends pas tout mais… »   
« C’est incroyable ! »   
« Oui, je sais, ajouta-elle en souriant. Tout à l’heure, quand Stella a découvert que ma blessure était complètement guérie, elle a affirmé que cela était impossible. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire alors je lui juste dis que rien n’était impossible, vu que c’était sa propre devise… mais je l’avais entendue prononcer cela alors que j’étais inconsciente, je peux te dire que ça lui a fait un choc, la pauvre ! »   
« C’est vrai qu’elle avait affirmé au Docteur que rien n’était impossible, dit Rose en riant. C’est une femme très forte et déterminée, mais toute cette aventure est si soudaine et si terrifiante, j’espère qu’elle ne va pas perdre la raison à cause de ça. Je l’aime bien, elle est gentille, si… »   
« C’est vrai qu’elle… »   
Jenny ne continua pas sa phrase, ses yeux se figèrent sur ce qui se trouvait dans le dos de Rose. Elle se retourna et un sourire illumina son visage.   
« Une porte ! » s’exclama-t-elle.   
Mais au même instant, la lampe s’éteignit brusquement. Et les jeunes filles n’eurent d’autre choix que de suivre ce nouveau chemin, une paroi venait de fermer l’autre couloir.   
De plus, le passage remontait vers l’endroit où devaient se trouver le Docteur et Stella. Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent donc d’un pas décidé dans ce nouvel endroit, guère plus attrayant et apparemment tout aussi interminable que le premier.   
Mais après seulement quelques mètres, elles entendirent la porte glisser lentement, refermant le passage. Elles restèrent sans bouger. La luminosité, déjà faible, était devenue quasi-inexistante.   
Alors que tout était absolument silencieux, le vacarme assourdissant des quatre coups se fit à nouveau entendre. Jenny et Rose se rapprochèrent l’une de l’autre. Les coups se répétèrent plusieurs fois. La terreur les paralysa lorsque soudain…


End file.
